360-degree videos can provide users/viewers with a unique, immersive experience that is otherwise unavailable with more conventional, non-360 degree videos. However, the freedom of being able to watch in 360-degrees may make a user feel lost, simply because the user does not know in which direction she should move her eyes. Moreover, the user can be concerned with missing a key moment (e.g., a moment that occurs opposite to a current viewing direction). In many instances, a lack of guidance in viewing the video leads to a suboptimal or even unacceptable viewing experience.